Ju-Lin
Ju-lin was a female human monk and NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Ju-lin was a former assassin in the Jade Empire and later served in the Red Spears Mercenary Company. She was captured by the Fate Fighters and helped them rescue the elf leaders from public execution. She was caught trying to flee Waymere by the Red Spears and murdered for betraying them. Background Ju-lin is from the Jade Empire and a member of the Blood Dragon Society as well as a capable monk and a follower of Leelin. Ju-lin served as an assassin but when a new emperor came to power her targets shifted. Ju-lin voiced her complaints to the change in policy, which put her life in danger. Ju-lin fled the Jade Empire due to the threat on her life and at some point in 463 met Brego Vossen, who saved her life. In gratitude she agreed to serve him in the Red Spears Mercenary Company for three years to repay her perceived debt. With the Red Spears Ju-lin served faithfully with the Red Spears completing many missions with them, often accepting jobs from Felix Lapubelle. In the Twins of 465 the Red Spears were hired by a local merchant and Don of the Underdens named Garmund to safeguard an illegal shipment of narcotics. Brego, Ju-Lin and Morwen were guarding the shipment in one of Garmund's warehouses when Brego happened to spy the Fate Fighters, a new rival mercenary company just formed. Brego confronted them, warning them to stay out of Red Spear territory. Jasper Conroy assured him that they were merely passing through the area, not seeking work in the neighborhood. A short time later one of Garmund's employees, Mylos, arrived and stated that the shipment needed to be moved as word of it had leaked and it was no longer secure. Though suspicious, Brego had no good reason to doubt Mylos and allowed him to remove the drugs. Unbeknownst to Brego it was actually Wu Xen, magically disguised as Mylos, stealing the narcotics for Su-Won. Brego was surely infuriated when he learned that the package they were hired to protect was stolen out from under his nose. Capture by the Fate Fighters On the 13th of Twins, 465, the Red Spears were hired by Felix Lapubelle to act as a decoy secret prison convoy. The Gildornian crown had captured the elf leaders Merith, Athos, Tacitus and Memnon, but Lapubelle had seeded disinformation to ensure that the Fate Fighters would attempt to rescue them. Accordingly he ferried the elves to prison through a more clandestine means and ordered the Red Spears to escort four decoys magically disguised as the elves in question. The plan was dictated to Brego by Lapubelle, and Brego actively stated he felt it was not tactically sound but ultimately acquiesced. It called for Brego and Ju-Lin to drive the "prison wagon" accompanied by a trio of Gildornian soldiers. Brego was to give enough of a fight to make it look good, but ultimately ensure that the Fate Fighters get to the elves. As expected the Fate Fighters did strike the caravan, attacking all at once. A terrifying howl from Noel Gorehammer frightened the Gildornians and Brego, who fell back, leaving Ju-Lin alone. She briefly held her own against Noel and Wu Xen, but was soon overwhelmed and knocked unconscious. She awoke in a cave and was soon interrogated by the Fate Fighters. She declared that since Brego had abandoned her in battle that she felt her debt to him was concluded and agreed to show the Fate Fighters a secret way into the city, a hidden safehouse that the other Red Spears knew nothing about and access to her contacts in the city to help them save the elf leaders, Atticus Brock and Wynona Falco from execution. In exchange she demanded that the Fate Fighters spare her life, and provide a fast horse and a large amount of coin. The Fate Fighters ultimately agreed. Traveling with the Fate Fighters Ju-lin returned to Waymere with the Fate Fighters, showing them a hidden way unto the city through the sewers. During their journey in the sewers the Fate Fighters agreed to help a sewer nymph named Aguria destroy a band of troglodytes and kill the young black dragon that led them. Once in Waymere Ju-lin led the Fate Fighters to her safehouse and made contact with her sources in the city. She verified from Private Digby, a guard at Praetors Block prison whom she led on romantically, that the prisoners were not being held there. She further solicited the aid of Captain Gwain Jervis who agreed to help the Fate Fighters in exchange for their agreement to save Wynona Falco and allow he and 30 of his men to settle in Fernstead. She arranged a meeting at her safehouse for Jervis to discuss the specifics with the Fate Fighters. Ju-lin then returned to the Fate Fighters and informed them that she'd kept her end of the bargain. She warned them that a storm was coming and that if they were smart they'd flee Waymere with her, but they declined. Captured by the Red Spears Before leaving Waymere Ju-lin had to recover some personal possessions and tried to sneak into the Red Spears headquarters. Unfortunately she was caught and to save her own life, she advised she knew where the Fate Fighters would be on the 20th of Twins, the day of the executions of the elf leaders the Fate Fighters wanted to rescue. Felix Lapubelle had offered a hefty reward for the death of the Fate Fighters, so Brego agreed. Ambushing the Fate Fighters Ju-Lin knew the Fate Fighters would sneak out of the city with their charges through the sewer entrance she had shown them, so Brego set up an ambush and waited for them to appear. When they failed to materialize, the Red Spears wizard, Morwen, sent her familiar into the sewers to investigate. The familiar, Boreas, was promptly slain. The Red Spears concluded that the Fate Fighters were nearby and went into the sewers after them, and spent hours searching the sewers for them. When the Fate Fighters could not be found Brego declared Ju- lin had failed to make up for her betrayal and killed her. Personality and Abilities Ju-lin was a highly capable hand to hand combatant and unarmored fighter. Though trained in the use of many weapons she did not need them to effectively do battle or kill someone. She seemed to have been well educated in the Jade Empire and spoke Draconic. Ju-lin was a devout follower of the Chromatic Code of the Dragon and as such was selfish and manipulative. Ju-lin was a pragmatic woman, but she was also arrogant and condescending. However as a follower of the Code of the Dragon she had an absolute sense of honor and seemed to keep her word once given unless the other party violated an agreement in some way. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Red Spears